Jeux de morts
by Seamrag
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Il y a le meurtre, et il y a le rire. Il y a les douleurs que l'on tait et les fantômes qui nous hantent. Au fond, nous ne sommes que des gosses qui cherchent à tuer le temps pour ne pas que la folie nous ronge. Et petit à petit nous pourrissons. l 3ème OS publié ! l
1. Le rire est une douce mélodie

_Yop !_

_(J'aurais pu dire « Coucou me revoilou » mais je trouve que ça sonnait moins bien, alors Yop !)_

_J'avais écrit cet OS il y a déjà quelques mois, sans vraiment savoir quels personnages mettre dessus, quels noms choisir. Oui oui, il m'arrive d'écrire une histoire sans connaître d'avance les personnages qui vont la jouer. A la base ça devait être une originale, mais en y réfléchissant bien je pense que ces deux-là, dans un univers alternatif, collent parfaitement. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'un avis personnel, alors j'attends vos réactions avec beaucoup d'appréhension..._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la merveilleuse et fabuleuse JKRowling. Oui oui, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

* * *

**O**n rit. A s'en écorcher la gorge, à s'en défoncer le cœur. On tue et puis on rit. Ça a toujours été comme ça, ça ne changera jamais. Jamais.

**N**ous sommes jeunes encore et le meurtre devrait nous faire peur, nous répugner. Au lieu de cela, on assassine et on brûle tout derrière nous, pour ne pas laisser de traces vraiment évidentes. Malgré les apparences, nous ne sommes pas fous. Juste que quand il faut apprendre à grandir trop vite on le fait et on se tait. Ça a commencé il y a deux ans par une blague, un cap ou pas cap un peu idiot.

« Hey Ginny, je suis sûr que t'es pas cap de préparer le meurtre parfait et de publier tes théories sur ton blog à la con. »

**S**i, bien sûr que si, cap. C'était facile, il suffit juste de balancer le corps aux cochons, sans cheveux et sans dents. Les cochons ça bouffe tout, c'en est presque flippant, écœurant. Alors j'ai rédigé une dizaine de pages comme ça, en expliquant tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour commettre le meurtre parfait. Le risque que des fous s'en servent pour assassiner leur épouse et les enfants avec ? Probable, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais dit que j'étais cap, alors je l'avais fait.

**J**'ai reçu des commentaires, énormément, et des mails aussi. C'est là en fait que tout a réellement débuté. Merde, si j'avais su j'aurais pas joué comme ça et j'aurais juste dit que non, non j'étais pas cap. Mais a quinze ans, on réfléchit pas beaucoup, même quand on est supposée être plus intelligente que la moyenne. Supposée, c'est un grand mot. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste l'impression d'être stupide.

**S**tupide parce que je suis prisonnière d'une cage de sang et de rires macabres. Nos rires.

**L**'un des mails, c'était un type un peu bizarre qui me l'avait envoyé, le genre de type pas très recommandable et qui vous donne l'impression d'être sorti d'un film de gangsters. Il avait la classe par contre, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier. Je l'ai su parce que quand il m'a demandé si l'on pouvait se voir pour discuter de ma théorie, Drago m'a forcée à dire oui, me promettant qu'il viendrait avec moi au cas où. Drago, toujours lui.

**L**'homme ne nous voulait pas de mal, mais il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à me payer si ma théorie était vraie et si j'étais prête à la tester moi-même.

**J**'ai ris.

**F**ou, il était fou.

**J**'avais quinze ans et cet homme là me demandait de tuer quelqu'un, de lui arracher les dents et de le scalper.

**D**rago a adoré l'idée, disant que de toute façon, si c'était vraiment le crime parfait, personne ne nous retrouverait jamais.

**F**ou, lui aussi il était fou.

**T**out s'était mis à tourner autour de moi, j'avais la nausée, envie de vomir, envie de m'enfuir en courant, envie de tout oublier. Au lieu de ça, j'ai demandé combien. Oui, combien valait la vie d'une personne.

**B**eaucoup apparemment. Pas des millions, mais un logement. Et ces foutues études en psychologie dans l'une des meilleures écoles du pays que je ne pouvais pas me payer toute seule, avec ou sans bourse. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler et Drago s'est sérieusement mis à réfléchir. Je le savais en train de nous imaginer en Bonnie et Clyde, pour rire. Et lui savait que je rêvais de cette école depuis que j'avais dix ans. Il a pris ma main dans la sienne et m'a regardée avec un air grave qui ne lui allait pas, qui tranchait trop avec celui qu'il arborait d'habitude. J'ai eu peur, et j'ai dis oui. Oui, on va le faire. Mais pitié, ne me laisse pas seule. Sa tête a fait un mouvement de haut en bas et j'ai su que nous nous embarquions là-dedans à deux et que tout irait bien.

**L**'homme est parti en laissant une enveloppe contenant un nom et un prénom sur la table, et nous promis notre récompense une fois la tâche accomplie.

**H**arry. Nous avons tué Harry.

**D**epuis, on tue les autres, des inconnus. Harry c'était juste un foutu test pour voir jusqu'où on serait prêts à aller pour un peu de fric et d'avantages divers et variés. Après lui nous avions décidé de déménager, loin de la ville où nous avions grandi, loin de tout. Les parents ils s'en fichaient. Eux aussi ils étaient morts. Un incendie « accidentel » dont nous avions eu l'idée. Sans ça, jamais ils ne nous auraient laissés partir tous les deux, on était trop jeunes.

**M**aintenant, c'est presque devenu une drogue. On ne donne plus les cadavres aux cochons, non, on les enflamme et on les regarde cramer avec un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration. Et nos rires s'emmêlent et s'étouffent, et nos lèvres se scellent devant ce cinéma géant au parfum de brûlé. Je crois qu'on est devenus un peu fous à force. C'est drôle je trouve. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir astronaute et aller toucher les étoiles de mes petites mains. Drago lui voulait juste faire des études de droit pour pouvoir protéger les gens qui en ont besoin et gagner plein d'argent « comme papa ! ». Si on nous avait dit qu'on finirait comme ça, avec de la thune à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des études que j'ai finalement dû abandonner, et des cadavres dans nos têtes, j'aurais ris.

**T**out à l'heure une nouvelle enveloppe est arrivée. Il n'y avait que mon nom d'écrit dessus. Pas celui de Drago. Je l'ai ouverte, curieuse, et j'ai tout laissé tomber. Mes genoux aussi. Ils ont cogné contre le sol, et j'ai pleuré.

**L**a dernière fois, c'est quand on a planté un couteau dans le dos d'Harry et un autre dans son cœur.

**J**'ai vomi aussi, et Drago est arrivé pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et me tenir les cheveux. Il m'a aidée à me relever, m'a essuyé la bouche et m'a assise dans un fauteuil avant de tout nettoyer. Il n'a rien dit, mais il tenait l'enveloppe dans sa main droite et le petit papier qu'elle contenait dans sa gauche, crispée dessus.

« Dis-moi que tu vas pas le faire. Bordel Ginny, tu vas pas le faire, hein ?

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi je le ferais pas ? »

**I**l m'a regardée et j'ai souris. Je me suis rendue compte que lui avait ses propres limites, qu'il connaissait et refusait de franchir, quoi qu'il arrive. Tandis que moi, elles étaient extensibles à l'infini, pour aller toujours plus loin. Si on en était arrivés là tous les deux, s'il m'avait suivie, je savais que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait trop pour me dire non.

« J'ai reçue la même et moi je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre à ce connard. Hors de question que je fasse une telle chose. »

**I**l a voulu me prendre dans ses bras dans une tentative de protection mais je l'ai repoussé. Hors de question qu'il me touche. Hors de question qu'il m'abîme avec sa lâcheté. Si lui n'était pas capable de le faire, alors moi je m'en chargerais. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous deux, pour le jeu.

**C**ap, je lui ai hurlé dessus. Cap, cap, cap. Je suis cap.

**M**a bouche s'est ouverte et un son entre le rire et le gémissement animal s'est échappé d'entre mes lèvres.

**J**'ai tué Drago.

**J**'étais cap.

**P**as lui.

* * *

_Mouahahah ! Pour le lancer de tomates pourries, Tapez 1 ; Pour le lancer de fleurs, Tapez 2 !_

_Pour tout le reste il y a Eurocar- Les reviews. Quel que soit votre avis, il m'est précieux, j'accepte même les « Lol cé tro nul » ou « Lol cé tro bi1 ». (Naaaan, je plaisante. Hihu.)_

_~Seamrag._


	2. Roulette Russe

_Nouvel OS, toujours en UA et toujours centré sur Drago et Ginny, même si le panel de personnages s'étend légèrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et, comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

__**L**a cave, c'est un peu notre refuge lorsque dehors tout part en poussière. On y passe la majorité de notre temps, les uns serrés contre les autres à se demander quand finira cette horreur et en buvant du lait chaud pour se donner une contenance et essayer d'oublier que nos corps tremblent. Il ne fait pas froid non, mais quelquefois un courant d'air glacial vient nous rappeler la neige qui tombe dehors en même temps que les corps sans vie de nos familles et de nos amis. Les livres expliquaient bien pourtant que la guerre ne laisse personne s'en sortir totalement indemne, jamais vraiment la même personne et toujours, toujours, cette lueur de folie qui assombrit le regard lorsque les souvenirs refont surface. Maman dit qu'elle veut nous protéger en nous laissant à l'intérieur, mais je vois bien qu'au fond elle n'y croit plus trop. Les yeux de Papa sont devenus flous, un peu vides aussi. Elle dit qu'il a vu trop de choses, que son esprit tente de former un mur autour de ces images mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Parfois il ouvre une bouteille le soir en rentrant du travail et quand nous sortons chercher quelque chose à manger elle est vide, roulant sur le sol quelque part sur le carrelage sale entre la cuisine et le salon. Les parents de Drago sont dans le même état, bousillés, usés. Narcissa essaye de tout faire pour sauver les apparences, mais parfois on l'entend pleurer quand elle se réfugie au fond du couloir où personne ne va. Elle pleure et elle maudit les hommes, la guerre et ce foutu destin qui nous oblige à vivre comme des rats dans un trou, cachés du reste du monde. Lucius lui il cherche un moyen de nous faire fuir, mais personne n'est dupe : s'il pouvait juste sauver ses fesses il le ferait, laissant tout derrière lui. Sauf qu'il est trop faible pour ça, il a perdu toute dignité et se retrouve piégé avec nous.

**A**lors pour oublier, on a trouvé un jeu. C'est drôle, mais je crois que les adultes n'aiment pas trop quand on y joue. Ils crient comme des hystériques et nous supplient d'arrêter, que ça finira mal et qu'on a déjà assez perdu comme ça. Pourtant, on ne fait rien de pire que ce qu'ils font dehors. Le but est simple : avoir de la chance, et survivre.

**I**ls n'aiment pas venir dans la cave quand nous y sommes, peut-être par peur de voir le corps inerte de leur enfant étendu sur le sol crasseux. Seul Remus et Sirius ont osé nous rejoindre, arguant que de toute façon il valait mieux mourir entouré de ceux qu'on aime plutôt que d'un éclat d'obus dans le cœur. Ce sont les deux seuls qui n'ont pas eu peur, mais quand Remus est tombé nous avons tous vu le regard de Sirius se vider. Le gris de ses yeux est devenu fade, la vie était partie en fumée, et plus personne n'a osé parler de son ami en sa présence depuis « l'incident » comme nous l'appelons. Je crois que même si elle savait très bien que Sirius aimait Remus comme un fou et que sa perte l'a touché à un point inimaginable, Dora lui en veut. Elle aussi l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux. Maintenant ils se retrouvent tous les deux pour parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Faux-semblants noyés dans l'alcool.

**I**ls veulent jouer, se plaisent à dire qu'ils sont assez forts, mais s'effondrent au moindre drame, incapables d'assumer leur choix. C'est d'un ridicule à pleurer.

**H**ier, la boite crânienne de Fred a explosé. Ça a fait un grand bruit sec, et du sang est venu tâcher le mur derrière lui, même si on ne voit pas grand-chose à cause de la crasse. Percy s'est mis à paniquer comme jamais auparavant, et George s'est jeté sur le corps inerte en criant qu'il ne voulait plus jouer, que nous étions idiots et que si jamais la guerre cessait il ne resterait personne pour le voir, que c'était un gâchis sans nom et qu'il nous haïssait, tous. Il a tenté de récupérer le revolver, un que Papa avait trouvé avant que tout ça ne commence, pour rejoindre son jumeau mais Hermione l'a arrêté, les larmes aux yeux, et lui a fait non de la tête. Il a compris et s'est rassis à sa place, les genoux ramenés sous la poitrine, basculant légèrement d'avant en arrière. On ne quitte pas le jeu aussi facilement, et il ne doit y avoir qu'une seule personne par soir. Sinon c'est de la triche et tout va trop vite. On s'ennuie et l'ennui est mortel.

**P**etit à petit notre nombre se réduit, et chaque soir Maman vient nous voir pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas l'un de ses enfants qui part. Quelle hypocrite, de toute façon nous sommes tous les enfants de quelqu'un, il y aura forcément des pleurs et de la douleur. Quant à Narcissa, elle préfère faire comme si elle ne voyait rien, se persuadant que n'ayant qu'un seul fils les chances de le perdre sont moindres. Après Fred il y a eu Percy. Harry. Blaise. Ron. Théo. Neville. Luna n'a pas semblé choquée ni même attristée, comme si son propre monde la protégeait de notre barbarie. Barbarie. Un mot ignoble, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Papa qui l'a utilisé le premier quand il a tout découvert, nous comparant aux hommes de l'extérieur avec un air de dégoût profond et une voix sans appel. Sa petite fille chérie qui entraine les autres à leur perte, non non, ce n'est pas envisageable. S'il savait. S'il savait que je m'en moque, que tout est bon pour oublier et trouver un peu d'amusement, pour ne pas avoir à subir leur vision. Ils sont morts à l'intérieur, tous, alors que nous sommes plus vivants que jamais.

**N**otre nombre se réduit soir par soir, et rapidement il ne reste plus que deux adversaires. Je le vois se tendre, l'air est vicié du sang qui a coulé, il doit soudain réaliser la chance qu'il a eue. Comme si rester seul pouvait apporter un quelconque bonheur. Idiot. Lui qui a toujours su maîtriser ses émotions à la perfection n'en est désormais plus capable. Les images du passé dansent devant ses yeux. Regrette-t-il le temps où nous n'étions que des enfants insouciants et dont le seul but était de monter suffisamment haut dans le cerisier pour pouvoir attraper les meilleurs fruits, sans tomber ? Regrette-t-il ce moment où il a rejeté ses amis parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même classe sociale que lui et sa famille, sur les bons conseils de sa grand-tante ? Regrette-t-il de n'être pas allé se battre aux côtés de son oncle, espérant nous sauver en un geste héroïque ? Regrette-t-il de m'avoir un jour connue ?

**C**e soir c'est la fin, et nous n'aurons pas le temps d'avouer tous ces secrets qui nous rongent de l'intérieur. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de pleurer les morts, parce que nous avons promis. Le dernier devra vivre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

**L**a douleur marque son visage au même titre que la peur qu'il affiche désormais depuis quelques minutes. Cet imbécile va finir par me rendre folle à force de me regarder ainsi chaque fois que l'arme vient s'apposer contre ma tempe. Cette fois-ci tout est différent, nous ne sommes plus que deux et je sais qu'il voudrait que je lui survive pour ne plus avoir cet éclat de culpabilité au fond des yeux, ne plus avoir à subir ces pertes, ne plus avoir l'impression que du sang recouvre ses mains sales, encore et toujours. C'est lui qui le premier a accepté mon idée, lui qui m'a soutenue. Alors bien sûr qu'il s'en veut, mais nous ne pouvons rien y changer. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Parfois je me demande ce qui lui a pris de me suivre dans cette idée folle et de venir jouer avec nous, il n'a pas l'attitude des personnes prêtes à laisser leur destin dans les mains du hasard, il aime trop vivre. Tout le contraire de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre, persuadée que ce qui doit arriver se produira quoi que nous puissions faire pour l'empêcher.

**U**ne pellicule de sueur commence à se former sur le haut de mon front, et je tente de rabattre quelques mèches de cheveux par-dessus pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il voudrait passer le premier s'il savait que je commence à avoir peur, mais on ne change pas les règles : celui qui pioche le papier avec la croix rouge commence. Et puis de toute façon ça ne changerait pas grand-chose puisque nous passons à tour de rôle. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous en crève, le dernier.

**J**e ne veux pas survivre, il n'y aurait personne pour jouer avec moi.

**I**l commence à compter, anxieux, et lorsque le « dix » est prononcé, j'appuie sur la gâchette, ne pouvant empêcher ma main de trembler légèrement. Rien. Je l'entends laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui tends le revolver en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Même manège. Je compte, il tire, mais rien non plus. Six autres coups passent, toujours rien.

**J**e commence à croire qu'il n'a pas chargé l'arme.

**N**on, il n'aurait pas osé. Il sait.

**C**'est de nouveau à moi de jouer, et juste avant de tirer je pointe le canon contre mon ventre, au dernier moment. Si la balle doit être pour moi, je veux savoir ce que ça fait de mourir, réaliser et avoir le temps de comprendre. Je ne veux pas que tout aille trop vite. Drago comprend au hoquet de stupeur que je laisse échapper et se précipite à mes côtés. Une vive douleur commence doucement à se répandre dans tout mon corps, comme une brûlure qui dévore tout sur son passage. J'ai mal et je sais que je vais mourir mais je n'ai pas peur. L'engourdissement, puis le noir. Il doit certainement hurler mais je n'entends pas. Je ne le veux pas. Seuls les battements de mon cœur, affolé, résonnent dans ma tête en une mélodie sauvage et hypnotisante.

**C**e soir, c'est moi qui ai perdu.


	3. Les enfants terribles

_Nouvel OS, écris sous la magnifique combo rhino+torticolis+médicaments. Et avec la magnifique chanson Going to a town de Rufus Wainwright. Du coup, vu que j'ai la tête qui cogne et que je l'ai écris sans pause, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je me suis relue assez rapidement, du coup il peut rester quelques fautes ou pire, des incohérences ou une histoire écrite totalement n'importe comment. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira._

_Bien évidement, tout appartient à Rowling, sans elle les personnages n'existeraient pas et je crois que j'aurais vécu avec un vide sans savoir pourquoi._

* * *

« Les êtres singuliers et leurs actes asociaux sont le charme d'un monde pluriel qui les expulse. On s'angoisse de la vitesse acquise par le cyclone où respirent ces âmes tragiques et légères. Cela débute par des enfantillages on n'y voit d'abord que des jeux. » Jean Cocteau, Les enfants terribles.

* * *

**C**ette fille est folle, complètement folle. Aliénée, barjo, cinglée, démente, désaxée, déséquilibrée, détraquée, fêlée, malade, névrosée. Folle. F. O. L. L. E. Folle. Et moi, elle me rend fou aussi, petit à petit.

**C**ela fait déjà 147 jours qu'elle me tient enfermé ici sans aucune raison particulière, juste pour son propre plaisir, 147 jours infernaux. Peut-être est-ce plus, peut-être moins, je ne sais plus vraiment. Le peu de lumière qui filtre à travers le haut soupirail ne me permet pas réellement de savoir à quelle heure de la journée nous sommes. J'essaye de m'accrocher à ce décompte comme un drogué s'accrocherait à sa seringue ou à ses cachets, mais c'est dur. Quelquefois elle s'amuse même à me bander les yeux pour me perdre et m'observe en riant, persuadée que la farce est drôle.

**J**e la tuerais si je le pouvais.

**J**e le ferais sans hésiter une seule seconde.

**E**lle pourrait respirer la gentillesse comme d'autres ou encore suinter l'hypocrisie d'une manière banale, mais non, tout en elle crie au cerveau atteint et dérangé, de ses cheveux brillant des flammes de l'Enfer à ses ongles qui s'enfoncent trop souvent dans la chair de mes bras lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi. Les marques de la dernière fois sont encore rouges, rouges comme le sang qui bat trop fort dans mes veines chaque fois que je la vois approcher.

**A**ujourd'hui elle a trouvé une nouvelle lubie. Sa manière de l'annoncer ne laisse rien envisager de bon, et je sens -je sais- que je ne vais pas l'apprécier.

« Aime-moi. »

**J**e soupire, soulagé d'avoir déjà vécu ça au cours des derniers jours. Elle se persuade d'être amoureuse de moi et me force à en faire de même. L'aimer, alors que la corde cisaille mes poignets et que mon dos est endolori à cause du bois contre lequel je suis installé sommairement. La bonne blague. J'en rirais si ça ne me donnait pas autant envie de pleurer et de me crever les tympans pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

**S**a voix est trop douce quand elle s'adresse à moi. Elle est caressante, presque cajoleuse.

**E**lle joue à la poupée, rien de plus.

**J**e suis la poupée.

**Q**uelle merde.

« J'ai dit, reprend-elle avec une légère pointe d'agacement, aime-moi !

- Comment ?

- Comme avant. »

**G**arce. Elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument, pas le droit d'en faire une arme pour m'amadouer.

« Tu avais promis. Sujet tabou, je bafouille en voyant ses yeux se teinter d'incompréhension. Tu ne peux pas-

- Et toi tu avais promis de ne jamais partir. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux jurer et tout piétiner. »

**E**lle s'approche de moi un couteau à la main et mon sang se glace. Qu'est-ce que… ? La lame glisse le long de ma joue, danse sur mes lèvres, s'amuse contre ma gorge et vient se pointer contre mon cœur. Puis la pression sur mes poignets se réduit et j'entends les cordes tomber.

**J**e suis libre. Je peux partir.

**P**ourtant je reste immobile, incrédule.

**E**lle le voit et s'assoit sur mes genoux avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, ses mains balayant mon torse, sa bouche furetant contre ma peau. Tout mon corps se tend sous la menace de cette enfant diabolique. Un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge et je ne peux empêcher mes bras de venir entourer son corps.

**C**omme autrefois.

**E**t cette constatation me fait mal.

**J**e sais que pour elle tout ça n'est qu'un jeu parmi tant d'autres. Mais moi, ça me bouffe, me ronge de l'intérieur.

**D**es restes de promesses éternelles me reviennent, faisant cogner les souvenirs contre mes temps, mélodie lancinante qui me brûle.

**E**lle se relève et c'est comme si une pierre immense venait la remplacer, m'empêchant de respirer. J'avais oublié à quel point son parfum pouvait vous faire tourner la tête, vous faire replonger dans cet abîme délicieux et destructeur. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais elle se contenterait de rire et de s'en aller, me laissant comme un con à ne plus savoir quoi faire. J'en ai marre de n'être qu'un stupide pantin entre ses mains. Je voudrais foutre le camp.

**M**ais j'y arrive pas.

**J**'y arrive pas, bordel, et je comprend plus rien.

**C**omment je le pourrais, alors qu'au fond elle me tient toujours attaché à elle ? Elle n'a même plus besoin des cordes, et elle le sait.

**M**oi aussi je dois être fou.

**F**ou de vouloir rester alors que cette fille est une psychopathe dangereuse pour moi et pour elle-même. Ainsi que pour le reste du monde.

**I**l faudrait l'enfermer quelque part, l'attacher pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper et la cacher. Elle ne pourrait plus faire de mal. Et moi, je ferais comme si rien de tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Oui, il faudrait. Sauf que c'est moi qui suis enfermé quelque part, était attaché et reste caché je ne sais où. Est-ce que les gens s'inquiètent de mon absence ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a au moins remarquée ? Moi qui en étais persuadé au début, persuadé qu'on me chercherait, persuadé qu'on me trouverait, je n'en suis plus sûr. Et puis maintenant, à quoi bon ? Je vais crever ici avec cette charogne comme spectatrice. Peut-être même qu'elle aura son paquet de pop-corn ou ses chamallows qu'elle fera griller au-dessus des braises formées par mon corps.

« Va me chercher à boire. »

**J**'ai peur de me lever. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'autorise à bouger et j'ai peur que mes jambes ne sachent plus comment faire pour que mon corps tienne debout. Comment faire pour avancer. Avec peine j'arrive à me mettre debout, me retenant à la chaise pour ne pas m'écrouler.

« Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu n'as qu'à ramper. Comme le font les vers. »

**S**on regard est cruel.

**E**lle se réjouit de ma faiblesse un instant et jette son corps contre le mien pour me soutenir celui d'après, pour m'aider à avancer. Cette fille est une maladie, une gangrène qui se répand petit à petit dans l'être, dévore l'âme et ne laisse que des restes et de la pourriture. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et pense que la vie n'est qu'une scène de théâtre sur laquelle elle s'expose, tirant sur les ficelles, manipulant les autres tels des acteurs sans raison, créant et recréant ce monde qui existe déjà. A sa façon. Si je ne la repousse pas maintenant, elle pensera définitivement avoir gagné cet ersatz de combat que j'ai déjà perdu depuis longtemps.

**J**e commence à me demander si son histoire aura un jour une fin. Je suis épuisé, j'aimerais juste me reposer un peu.

**J**e commence aussi à comprendre qu'elle s'est elle-même faite prisonnière de cette comédie noire. La clé a été jetée depuis longtemps.

**E**lle vient se placer devant le miroir crasseux qui orne misérablement l'un des murs de la pièce et commence à s'observer. Je la vois soulever ses cheveux délicatement, retrousser son petit nez, étirer les lèvres en un rictus, hausser les sourcils, jouer avec son visage, le tournant et le retournant dans tous les sens. Comme un examen médical minutieusement accompli.

« Tu es laide Ginny, oh que oui, tu es laide et tu me dégoûtes. »

**E**lle se met à pleurer et vient me gifler.

**S**es ongles viennent griffer chaque centimètre de ma peau qui n'est pas couvert tandis que sa langue claque des mots durs qu'elle me lance dans son orgueil blessé. Je n'ai même pas la force, pas l'envie, de me débattre.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi, alors que moi je t'aime ? Je prends soin de toi, alors pourquoi ?

**S**es épaules tremblent et ses yeux sont emplis d'un orage dont l'explosion ne saurait tarder, laissant derrière lui des débris et des ruines.

- Ginny, tu as dit que tu étais laide. C'est toi, pas moi.

**I**l n'y a plus rien d'humain en elle. Juste la bête, l'animal.

- C'est faux, faux, faux, faux ! Dis-moi que je suis belle, comme avant ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, comme avant ! Dis-moi que tu resteras, comme avant ! Même si c'est faux, faux, faux, faux ! Même si tu es un menteur. Même si ça fait mal. Même si on en mourra. Toi comme moi. »

**J**e ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour la calmer. Je ne sais plus aimer de la bonne manière. Je ne sais plus que détruire.

**E**lle ne sait plus contrôler ses gestes et ses émotions. Elle ne sait plus comment réagir quand elle se sent blessée. Elle ne sait plus que détruire.

« Je suis fatigué. De toi, de moi, de tout ça.

- Je sais.

- Me laisseras-tu partir ? »

**C**'est fou, mais je n'en ai même plus envie.

**J**e sais que cette enfant terrible a besoin d'une camisole pour la protéger.

**J**e suis la camisole.

**J**e sais que dans cet asile mental dans lequel elle nous a enfermés, personne ne viendra jamais nous déranger.

**A** quoi bon ?

**P**etit à petit le poison se répand.

**P**etit à petit je m'habitue à ne plus rien comprendre.

**P**etit à petit je sombre.

**J**e crois même que j'apprécie ça.

**J**e ne sais plus.

* * *

_Tout avis donné sera reçu avec joie et amour par l'auteur que je suis. Ayez pitié, j'ai la nuque bloquée et la gorge d'un fumeur avec 50 ans de passif derrière lui, faites preuve de charité et laissez une review !_

_(Hinhin, non ce n'est pas du chantage affectif. Duuuu touuuut.)_

_~ Seamrag._


End file.
